No Fear
by KatMaxwell
Summary: A fic about Relena's failed attempt at getting Heero. Yaoi content


No Fear  
  
This story came to me while I was watching Batman. It's amazing how inspiration comes to me. The episode was from around the time of that new Robin.....and Batman acted crazy 'cause he was sprayed with some mist that takes away your fears....so here it is.....enjoy ^_^!!  
*****************************************************  
  
A shadowed figure can be seen getting out of a car. The figure takes the hood of its jacket and places it on its head, to protect itself from the rain. The figure then heads up a steep, tall hill. At the top of the hill, was an observatory. When the figure got there, it opened the large door with a key card and entered. A scientist can be seen, hard at work, hovering over a large beaker.  
  
" Is it ready yet?"  
  
The scientist looks up, and sees his client.  
  
" Ah, Ms. Relena. Yes it is finished. I still don't understand what you want to do with it."  
  
" Don't worry about it. Your job is to do what your told. Not to ask questions. Anyway, here's your pay. Use it to help enhance your studies, or to do something with the observatory."  
  
" Thank you Ms. Relena."  
  
Relena takes the vial and corks it. She raises the vial to her eye level and grins at the bluish-green substance.  
  
"Now you won't be afraid to confess your true feelings...Heero."  
  
Relena places the vial in her purse and walks away.  
  
" I still wonder what Ms. Relena would want with a chemical that removes fear from people....oh well...it is not my problem."  
  
" Oi, Heero!! I'm bored!!........Stop typing!!.......Come on! Listen to me!!!..."  
  
" .......Nani, Duo?"  
  
" Heero, let's do something fun!"  
  
".......Like what?"  
  
Duo hops of his bed, and walks towards Heero and grabs his wrist.  
  
" Come with me!"  
  
" Omae o..."  
  
Before Heero could finish, Duo placed a kiss on his lips, and pulled him out the door.  
  
" Ohayo Quatre!!"  
  
" Ohayo Duo!!"  
  
" What's for breakfast!?"  
  
" Bacon and eggs ^_^."  
  
" Alright!!!....Say Quatre? Do you have any plans today?"  
  
" Not really...I would like to do something, but I don't know what."  
  
" Hm...Why don't we go to the pool!! It's super hot in here!!"  
  
" Yeah, the air conditioner broke...Wufei's upstairs with Trowa fixing it right now."  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs....  
  
" OW!! K'SO TARE!!!"  
  
" Wufei, please calm down..."  
  
" Sssss.....ow...stupid air conditioning!! This is all that psycho's fault!!"  
  
" Your right...it is Relena's fault. Taking her anger out on the a.c was completely un-called for."  
  
" Grrr..now my finger's bleeding!!"  
  
" Go rinse that out before it gets infected."  
  
" .......k'so!"  
  
Wufei left the room, and went to the bathroom to clean his damaged finger. After he cleaned it he placed a band aid on it, and went back to the room with the 'accursed' air conditioner. Some time later, Quatre called everyone to breakfast.  
  
" So how's the a.c Trowa?"  
  
" It's not finished yet."  
  
" Oh man!! Were gonna melt in here!! Let's go outside!!"  
  
" Are you mad Maxwell!?!? It feels like hell out there!!"  
  
" So let's go to the movies or something!! Its better than sittin' here and complaining about how hot it is!!"  
  
" Duo has a point. Let's go outside and have some fun. Why don't we go to the beach?"  
  
" .....Hn..O.k....It's too hot to stay in one place anyway.."  
  
" ALRIGHT!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Relena's pouring the substance into a spray bottle.  
  
" No fear means, no holding back. Now Heero can speak his feelings without any boundaries. Oh Heero!! Soon you'll be mine!!"  
  
She clutched the bottle unto her breast, and ran out the door. Meanwhile, the other 5 Gundam pilots, were driving down the road towards the beach. They were all in a red jeep, with the top pulled down. Heero was driving, Duo was lounging on the passenger side with his feet up and the other 3 were sitting in the back. The radio was blasting the Sugar Ray song 'I just wanna fly'. Duo and Quatre were singing along, Trowa and Heero were head banging and Wufei was playing air drums, and in the chorus of the song, all 5 of them would sing. Little did our 'happy little pilots' know, that Relena was at the same beach!! She was sitting on a beach towel, when she heard 5 familiar voices singing an old Sugar Ray song. She turned so fast, you would think the girl got whiplash.....she didn't.  
  
" * gasp* Heero!! He's here!! Oh what luck!.....Oh no, that braided baka is with him too.....Hey!! Even better! Heero can proclaim his fearless love in front of him!!......Excellent."  
  
" Ah, yes. The smell of the ocean. Isn't it wonderful Trowa?"  
  
" Yes. But not as wonderful as you my angel."  
  
" Trowa...were in public."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry Quatre."   
  
" Woo hoo!! Water!! Nice cool water!!"  
  
" Duo, behave yourself."  
  
" Aw, c'mon Heero!! Cheer up a little! I know you can. I heard you singin' with a lot of enthusiasm back there."  
  
Heero reached to the side, and pulled Duo's braid then said his usual..  
  
"...Hn..baka.."  
  
" Iteh! Heero! Be gentle with the hair."  
  
" Um...where's Wufei?"  
  
" Huh? I thought he was in the back with you Quatre."  
  
They all look around then Trowa yells out,  
  
" He's down there!"  
  
They all look, and they see Wufei, with his eyes closed floating in the water, with a smirk on his face.  
  
" That looks like heaven.....that's it! I'm going too!!"  
  
Duo takes off his opened shirt and his shorts, and he runs down the beach in his swimming trunks. Quatre did the same and ran behind Duo. Trowa stayed behind with Heero, helping him set up the picnic table. While they did this, they didn't notice Relena hiding behind the tree next to them. She aimed the spray bottle at Heero. She pressed the trigger, but Heero dropped a picnic fork and he bent down to pick it up, so, instead of getting Heero, she hit Trowa. Trowa stood there for a moment his visible eye wide open. Then they narrowed down and he turned and started walking towards the beach.  
  
" Trowa, where are you going?"  
  
" To the ocean...I'm gonna take a swim...with Quatre."  
  
" Alright.."  
  
Trowa continued walking, his pace quickening until eventually, he was running. Trowa dove into the water and swam underneath Quatre, and pulled him down. When Quatre's face was in front of him he started kissing him. Then he removed Quatre's trunks, then he removed his own shirt, shorts and trunks. Quatre and Trowa stayed kissing only for a few moments when Quatre forced himself free and swam up to the surface.  
  
" * takes a deep breath for air* Trowa!! Are you crazy!? You almost drowned me!!"  
  
" I'm sorry tenshi...I just wanted to spend some time with you.."  
  
" Trowa? Are you alright?"  
  
" Couldn't feel better..."  
  
Trowa scooped up Quatre and despite the stares, carried Quatre out of the water and back towards the jeep.  
  
" Trowa! Put me down!! Were in public!!"  
  
"....so?..."  
  
" Uh.....Heero!"  
  
Quatre hops off Trowa's arms and walks towards Heero.   
  
" Trowa, go in the jeep. I'll speak to you in a sec."  
  
" O.k."  
  
Trowa goes inside the jeep, but he pulls up the top.  
  
" Heero, what's wrong with Trowa?"  
  
" I don't know. He was here before just fine."  
  
They continued their conversation as Relena remained behind the tree.  
  
"Damn!! I hit the wrong one!! But I will not give up!! Now stay still Heero..."  
  
Relena took aim again....but missed. Heero had sat down on the bench chair and Quatre was about to turn back into the water, when Relena's mist hit him. Quatre stopped in his tracks, turned around, ran into the closed jeep, rolled up the windows, and well.....you know.  
  
" DAMN!! Missed again!! That's it!! I give up!! I'll just wait until they go home."  
  
Relena removed herself from the tree and left, unnoticed. Back in the water, Wufei was still floating happily. He opened his eyes to look at the clouds when all of a sudden, he saw a shadow appear in front of his face, and immediately afterwards, he was pushed into the water. When he resurfaced, he took in one giant breath of air, and looked in all directions. He saw no one in his immediate vicinity. He was about to take a swim, when he felt something on his leg. He stood there for a moment then realized....his trunks were missing!!! He looked around frantically, then he heard a voice going, " Yoo-hoo!" He turned in the direction of the voice and saw...  
  
" MAXWELL!!! KISAMAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Woo!! Hey Wu-man!! If you want 'em, come and get 'em^_^!!"  
  
Wufei swam like his life depended on it. Wufei was about to jump on Duo, When Duo jumped out of the way, and ran unto the sand.  
  
" * in clenched teeth, with a humongous bulbous vein on his big forehead* Maxwell....give-me-my-trunks!!"  
  
Duo simply looked at Wufei grinning like an idiot ( a very, VERY cute idiot ^_^). Then he took Wufei's trunks and placed them on his head.  
  
" C'mon Wu-man....take them from me..hee,hee."  
  
" STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!! AND GIVE ME BACK MY TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Ah, temper, temper Wu-man. That vein on your head's gonna pop.....huh?....WHOA!!...*SPLASH*!!"  
  
Heero had pushed Duo in the water. Duo went up to the surface, and saw that he was face to face with Wufei.  
  
" * nervous chuckling* Wufei....uh....you know I was just playin'...heh,heh...um....ja ne!!!"  
  
Duo swam as quickly as he could and wondered in amazement, as he saw Wufei pull a katana out of nowhere.  
  
" Come back here kisama!!!!!!"  
  
" No way!!!!!! Heero!!! Taskete!!!!!......Don't make me say it!!!!"  
  
" He wouldn't dare..."  
  
" Ko~...."  
  
" Don't....say it..."  
  
" ~ibi~...."  
  
Before Duo could finish he felt strong arms wrap around him and take him back to land.  
  
" Arigatou Heero....Heero you're my Hero!!"  
  
" Shut-up Duo..."  
  
" Why'd you throw me in the water!? I thought I was gonna die!!"  
  
" Who told you to take his swimming shorts?"  
  
" Its just good clean fun."  
  
" ...Hn..."  
  
" You know you love me."  
  
" ...........Yes I do...."  
  
" That's what I thought. Don't worry, I've returned his shorts, now let's go home. I'm tired."  
  
The 2 of them walk back to the jeep, and Wufei walks behind them.  
  
When Heero opened the car door, he quickly shut it.  
  
" What's wrong Heero?"  
  
" They're still at it."  
  
" Damn! Really!?"  
  
" Those 2 usually don't last that long."  
  
" How would you know?"  
  
" Well, my room's right next to theirs..."  
  
" O.k....I see."  
  
The other 3 pilots stay standing there for about another hour when finally...  
0  
" K'so!! I can't take it any more!! Hurry up in there!!!"  
  
" Calm down Wufei. Damn...the windows are all fogged up."  
  
" ....Hn...."  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pilots hear some shuffling then the top of the jeep comes down. Both Trowa and Quatre were sweating, their eyes were completely glazed over and their hair was an absolute mess.  
  
".....Um....ready to go?"  
  
" Yeah, let's go."  
  
The 5 of them got in their usual sitting positions in the car. The radio was blaring another song. The radio was playing 'Steal my Sunshine'. This time, Duo, Quatre and Trowa were singing, Heero was still headbangin' and singing the chorus, and Wufei.....fell asleep.  
  
When they got home, they had to drag Wufei into his bed where he would finally get some rest, because he was too tired to hear Quatre and Trowa's .....'sounds'.  
  
" Well Heero, were the only ones not in bed."  
  
"Hn."  
  
" Hey...what do you suppose got into Quatre and Trowa? I thought they didn't like displaying their love to the world. Today Trowa actually walked across the sand naked!! Carrying a naked Quatre!!"  
  
" I don't know... first Trowa then Quatre changed almost suddenly."  
  
" Weird...normal one second, then freaky the next....almost as if they weren't afraid to show their feelings...whatever...I'm tired, I'm going to sleep!"  
  
"..Hn.."  
  
Little did they know, Relena was around the vicinity of Quatre's mansion.  
  
" Hmm...now how do I get up there?....Oh! Those vines!! I could climb them!"  
  
Relena headed towards the vines. She gave a small hop and reached for the vines. She started climbing the vines. But then her skirt got caught in it. She lost her balance and ended up hanging upside down by her skirt. The part that wasn't caught went up, and her underwear can be shown.  
  
" Oh how embarrassing!! Good thing Heero isn't here!!"  
  
She put her free hand on her skirt to cover up her underwear, while with her other hand held the spray. Then the skirt ripped and she started falling. With her free hand she managed to hold on. She continued to climb, but with some difficulty. Her skirt was half ripped and she had cuts and bruises all over her hands and legs and her hair had leaves all over it. She finally reached Heero's window. She was glad to see that it was open. Relena took aim and shot the spray. BUT, it missed....it hit Duo. Duo had stood up to tell Heero to go to bed.  
  
" What is it Duo?....I thought you were tired."  
  
Suddenly the laptop almost slammed into his fingers. Heero looked up and saw Duo with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
" ..."  
  
" * in a seductive sort of way* You know Heero...I always hated this thing...you seem to pay more attention to it than to me..."  
  
Then Duo picked it up not caring about the wires and plugs.  
  
" Duo!! Don't you dare!!"  
  
Duo gave him an innocent/seductive look and tossed the laptop out the window, bouncing off Relena's head causing her to loosen her grip and falling......again.  
  
" Duo!! What the he..."  
  
He was interrupted by Duo's lips on his. Duo jumped on him so hard, that they both fell to the ground. Speaking of falling...Relena also fell to the ground. Only..it was much more painful. She had more scratches than usual.  
  
" OW!! God!! I missed AGAIN!! This time I wont miss!!!"  
  
She got up and climbed the vines again. When she got there she could feel herself blushing a bright red. What she saw was Heero and Duo..naked on the floor....kissing passionately.  
  
" EW!! That...that perv's on MY Heero!!! Stupid gas!! This time I wont miss!!!!"  
  
Relena took aim once again. But she had to duck because Heero stood up.  
  
" Duo!! What's gotten into you!?!?"  
  
" I was hoping you koi..."  
  
" I thought I told you never to call me that."  
  
" I don't care.....koi~"  
  
Heero was about to deck Duo, when he heard a scuffling sound on the window. Heero walked to the window and saw Relena.  
  
" Oh Heero now you can speak your true feelings!!"  
  
Relena took aim and fired at Heero's face. Relena's eyes got bubbly and hopeful....Heero looked at Relena with the same look he gave her before he pulled a gun up to her face the first time they met.  
  
"...Relena."  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero leaned over and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned closer...then pushed her off the vines.  
  
" Sayonara Relena..."  
  
"..HEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO-----------WHAP!!"  
  
Heero quickly turned around and jumped on Duo and continued their......work......Meanwhile ^_^.  
  
"....o....ow....H....Heeeerrooo.......ugh."  
  
  
  
  
The End ^_^!!!!!!   



End file.
